The present invention relates generally to a table saw, and more particularly to the table saw which has an improved worktable.
When using a table saw, the workpiece is put on the worktable and stopped at one side of a rib fence, and then the user pushes the workpiece forwards on the worktable along the rib fence against the rotating circular saw blade, causing the workpiece to be cut by the rotating circular saw blade. When cutting a wooden board or an elongated workpiece greater than the length of the rib fence or the area of the worktable, the workpiece cutting procedure cannot be finished through one step, and a vibration tends to occur during cutting, resulting in an uneven cut surface of the workpiece after cutting.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a table saw, which enables the user to adjust the area of the worktable and the position of the rib fence to fit workpieces of different dimensions and shapes so that workpieces can accurately be cut.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a table saw which is comprised of a base; a worktable fixedly supported on the base, the worktable having an elongated saw-blade slot; a circular saw blade pivoted in the base and partially projecting out of the saw-blade slot; a motor mounted inside the base and adapted to rotate the circular saw blade; two sliding rods arranged in parallel at a bottom side of the worktable and moved in and out of one side of the worktable in direction perpendicular to the elongated saw-blade slot; a transverse bar fixedly fastened to the sliding rods at one end and disposed in parallel to the elongated saw-blade slot, the transverse bar comprising a coupling portion; a rib fence adapted to stop one side of the workpiece to be cut being put on the worktable for cutting, the rib fence having a length equal to the transverse bar, a flat bottom sidewall, a stop face disposed at one lateral side thereof and adapted to stop the workpiece to be cut in position for cutting, and a coupling portion connectable to the coupling portion of the transverse bar; and a connecting member having two opposite sides connected detachably and respectively to said rib fence and said transverse bar, whereby enabling said rib fence to be moved with said transverse bar and said sliding rods on said worktable when said connecting member is connected to said rib fence and said transverse bar, and said couple coupling portion of said rib fence being connected directly to said coupling portion of said transverse bar at the time when said connecting member is detached from said rib fence and said transverse bar.